To Paris, my love
by HughBonnevillefan
Summary: Robert and Cora go to Paris for their thirty fifth wedding anniversary. Set in 1924. My first attempt at writing a multi chapter story. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Cora made herself comfortable in the first class compartment and waited for her husband to join her. She waved at her daughters and blew them kisses before pulling her hatpin out and removing her hat, placing it onto the seat next to her. She looked towards the door to their carriage, waiting expectantly for her husband. When he didn't appear after a few minutes she sighed and stood, making her way out of the compartment and along to the carriage door.

"Robert! You are holding up the whole train. Please come along!" She shook her head at her husband who was crouched down in front of Isis, stroking her ears and kissing the top of her head, Isis lapping up all of the attention. He looked up at his wife and smiled. "I'm just making sure Tom knows about her routine, Cora." He looked up at Tom and once again went over everything. "Don't let her get lazy. She'll sit under my desk all day if you don't make her go out with you." As he said this Robert stood up and looked down at his faithful companion. "I will miss you, girl." He turned and shook Tom's hand before giving Mary, Edith, George and Sybbie each a kiss on the cheek.

"Papa, get on the train otherwise you will miss your boat." Mary smiled at her Papa and urged him onto the train, her Mama smiling with thanks at their eldest daughter. Robert climbed into the carriage and shut the door behind him, ushering his wife back to their compartment. When they were settled and the porter had blown the whistle indicating they were leaving, both Robert and Cora waved to their family, Cora blowing more kisses at them as the train pulled out of Downton station and started to pick up speed. Robert relaxed back into his seat and smiled at his wife.

"We're on our way, darling." Cora smiled back. "I still can't believe we're going, Robert. To think we'll be spending our anniversary in Paris again, after thirty five years. I'm so excited." Robert took off his hat and placed it next to him before standing to take off his coat. He smiled down at her as he placed his coat on the seat. "I hope you're not disappointed then." He sat back down and made himself comfortable before looking out of the window at the passing Yorkshire countryside. Cora looked over at him and sighed. "How could I ever be disappointed, Robert, I get to spend my anniversary alone with you in the city of love."

At this she grinned across at him and picked up her hat, patting the seat next to her. "Please come and sit next to me?" He turned and smiled. "Of course, Cora. I'd love to."

He stood and took a step across the compartment before seating himself right next to her, taking her hat from her hand and throwing it across onto his seat. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the back of it before settling back and sighing happily.

"I am looking forward to some time alone I must admit. Having grandchildren is wonderful but they do tire me out." "You are a wonderful grandpa, Robert." Cora smiled up at him as she said this. "Although I think sometimes you have to be reminded that you are not twenty five any more and they are not our children. You really don't have to try to do everything with them that you did with the girls. They do have their own parents."

Robert nodded and looked out of the window. "But they only have one parent. I just feel like we should make up for their loss, Cora, especially with George. He needs a father figure in his life." "And you do it wonderfully, my darling. But you can relinquish some of the responsibility to others. George already worships the ground you walk on and he is only two years old." Robert smiled at her words and looked at his wife. "He is already so bright, Cora. He can be anything he wants to be. I just know it. Instead he will have the weight of Downton on his shoulders. I feel such guilt about it all."

Cora turned to face her husband and cupped his cheeks. "Now you listen to me, Robert Crawley. You are the best thing that estate has. Without you it would have crumbled thirty years ago. You have fought through very tough times and it is still flourishing. I am very proud of you and you should be too. George, when the time comes, will take the reins of one of the biggest, wealthiest estates in England, and with your guidance will keep it that way. Now, no more talk of Downton, let us concentrate on the next two weeks of our lives and nothing else."

With that she leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to his lips before letting go of his face. Robert, his heart beating faster, sighed and took one of her hands. "I couldn't have done any of it without you, Cora. Thank you, my love." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it again before settling them both back in the seat. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles. Feeling completely relaxed, he held her hand in his lap and closed his eyes.

"Don't think you're going to sleep on me, Robert. We have three more hours on this train. I need you to entertain me." Robert fluttered his eyes open and grinned at her. "And how does milady want me to entertain her?" Cora grinned at him and moved her mouth close to his ear. "Well." She whispered. "I thought you might like to….." Cora nibbled at his earlobe a little, knowing it was his undoing. When she knew he was suitably undone, she whispered again. "Read to me?" She giggled before sitting up straight and grinning at him. Robert turned his head and returned her grin. "I hope you don't plan on teasing me like that the whole of our trip?" He raised an eyebrow in question and waited for her response. "You'll just have to wait and see."

She winked at him before pulling her legs up onto the seat and resting herself against him. "Please read to me, Robert. Your voice always calms me." Robert looked at her, his heart full of love and smiled. "I don't have a book on me but I could try to remember something."

He looked out of the window and thought of what his wife would like to hear. He grinned to himself when the perfect words came into his head. Taking a deep breath and holding her hand once more, he began.

"First time he kissed me, he but only kissed the fingers of this hand wherewith I write. And ever since, it grew more clean and white,  
slow to world-greetings, quick with its oh, list, when the angels speak."

Cora smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand." You always know just what to say, Robert." He smiled back at her and continued.

"A ring of amethyst I could not wear here, plainer to my sight,  
than that first kiss. The second passed in height. The first and sought the forehead and half missed, half falling on the hair. O beyond meed! That was the chrism of love, which love's own crown. With sanctifying sweetness, did precede. The third upon my lips was folded down In perfect, purple state, since when, indeed, I have been proud and said, 'My love, my own'."

Cora sighed contentedly and looked out of the window. "You know how I adore Browning." Robert watched her for a while, their silence an easy one.

"Not nearly as much as I adore you, Cora." She turned and looked at him. "I love you, Robert. More now than ever before." With that she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Robert lifted his hand and stroked her cheek before kissing the top of her head. "And I love you, my darling. With every beat of my heart."

With that he closed his eyes and dreamed of the things to come in the next two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert took Cora's hand and led her through the station towards the platform. "We need to hurry, darling, otherwise we'll miss our train, which means we'll then miss the boat." Cora sighed and attempted to keep up with him. "Robert! Please! I'm going as fast as I can. If you continue at this pace I'll lose a shoe or a heel!" Robert slowed a little and turned to her. "I'm sorry, darling. I just don't want this trip to start off with delays. I want everything to be perfect." "Robert everything will be fine as long as you stop manhandling me through this station." Cora sighed as she said this and continued to walk with him at a reasonable pace for them both. "I apologise, Cora. Let's try not to miss the train." As he said this they reached their next platform and he stepped aside to help her onto the train, following close behind. He followed her down the carriage until they reached their compartment.

"Here we go." He said as he pulled the door open for her. Smiling at her as she walked past him into their compartment then following her in and closing the door. Cora sighed as she slumped down onto the seat." "I'm not sure us coming away without Baxter and Bates was such a good idea, Robert." He sat down opposite her and removed his hat. "You know why we chose to come alone, Cora. If it's not what you want then I can send for Baxter for you but I refuse to travel with Barrow again. He's not my idea of a valet and Bates can't spend that much time away from Anna, not with their imminent arrival."

He pulled off his gloves and put them in his hat before placing it down on the seat next to him. He looked over at his wife who had done the same but with a tired expression on her face. "I'm sorry, Robert. Let's not fight. I'm just not accustomed to travelling alone. We'll manage somehow." She leant forward and touched his hand, giving him a warm smile as she did. "Also we don't normally have these many changes when we travel. Why this country can't have a train straight from Downton to Dover I'll never know." Robert chuckled at his wife's obvious exasperation. "I'm sure one day there will be, Cora. Until then we will have to just make do with going to London first. Cora softened at the sound of his laughter and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, darling. Listen to me; I must sound like a spoilt brat. Forgive me?" He returned her smile. "Already done, my dear, I'm used to each day involving a fight with an American." Robert winked at his wife and stood up. "Can I sit next to you again?" Cora looked up at him and grinned. "Do you have a book this time?" Robert shook his head and held his hands out, palms up. "Now where am I supposed to have found a book from one train to the next?" She laughed and patted the seat next to her. Robert sat and slid his arm around her shoulder, leaning in close to her ear. "Luckily your husband has quite a good memory for what you like to hear." He leant even closer and nibbled gently on her earlobe. Cora felt shivers run down her spine and turned to face him. "Maybe this is a time for not saying anything, Robert." As she said this she waggled her eyebrows and grinned before placing a hand on his cheek and pressing her lips to his. Robert moaned a little and relaxed into her kiss, although mindful that they were on a train. He pulled back and caught his breath. "Let's save that for the boat crossing, Cora, when we will have a little more privacy." Cora pouted a little and then grinned again. "Ok, my darling. Whatever you think is best." She winked once more before making herself comfortable for the hour long train journey. Robert straightened his jacket and relaxed next to her but needing a connection, he took her hand and held it in his for the entirety of the journey.

When they arrived at Dover, the hustle and bustle of a busy port excited them both. Robert made sure the porters were well looked after when they had finished with his list of instructions. Cora watched and smiled at her husband as he directed them, feeling proud to see him in charge. She knew, even though he would never say, that he sometimes missed being in sole charge at home. Mary and Tom's help around the estate had meant they had more time to spend together and with their grandchildren, but she knew it sometimes upset him that they would make decisions without his consent.

Cora smiled and held her hand out when he approached her. "Is everything on board, darling?" Robert nodded as he took her hand. "Everything except us."

He guided her up the gangway and towards their cabin. Opening the door and letting her enter before he followed and closed the door. He removed his hat and looked around the cabin. "I'm glad it's only for one night." Cora took her eyes from the bed and looked at him. "We'll be comfortable enough, darling. It's not the biggest of beds but I'm sure we'll make do." She couldn't help but grin at him and the look of dismay on his face as he stared at the bed. "I told Carson to make sure it was a double cabin." He sighed and shook his head as he placed his hat back on. "I'll go and see the captain and have us moved straight away." Just as he turned to open the door Cora grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He turned his head and gave her a look of shock. "Good lord, Cora! What are you doing?" He let go of the door handle and turned fully. Cora let go of his arm and slid her hands up onto the front of his jacket, holding his lapels."There is no need for you to go anywhere, Robert. We can make do with this cabin. Like you said, it's only for one night and I'm rather looking forward to snuggling up to you in that bed." Robert, looking a little bemused, looked over her shoulder at the bed. "But it's so….." Cora placed a finger on his lips to quieten him. "It is cosy, Robert, but we'll be just fine."

She gave him a waggle of her eyebrows and laughed at the look on her husband's face when he started to blush slightly."Well, seeing as it is only one night and it is rather cold. The extra body heat will be good for us both." Cora laughed and leaned up to press a kiss to her husband's lips before letting go of his lapels and turning to remove her hat and coat. She rolled her eyes when she knew he couldn't see. "My thoughts exactly, darling." She placed her hat and coat on a chair and made her way over to the bed. She pushed her hands into the mattress and then sat, bouncing a little. "And it is nice and firm, just as you like it." Robert copied her actions and removed his outdoor attire before joining her on the bed. He sat next to her and bounced a little. "It will suffice, Cora." She lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "I am _very _tired, Robert. Will you lay down with me to keep me warm?" Robert looked at her and smiled. "I'd like nothing better, my darling."

He stood and watched as his wife removed her shoes then swung her legs up onto the bed, making herself comfortable. He did the same then joined her. As soon as he was comfortable Cora laid her head onto his chest and rested her arm across his waist. Robert held her closely and kissed the top of her head. "Bates and Baxter would go mad if they knew we were lying down in our clothes." He chuckled as he said it and moved a hand to hold her one across his stomach. Cora shrugged her shoulder and squeezed his hand. "Then I'm very glad they are not here. I want these two weeks to be full of only things _we_ want to do, Robert, nothing else." Robert kissed the top of her head again and smiled to himself. "Well we've certainly started as we mean to go on." Cora sighed happily and closed her eyes then whispered. "Thank you, Robert, for everything." He started to run his hand lightly up and down her back and whispered. "It's my pleasure, darling."

He was about to lift her head to kiss her when he felt her breathing change. Knowing she had fallen asleep, he placed another gentle kiss in her hair and whispered. "To Paris, my love." Then closed his eyes and dreamt of things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora took Robert's arm as he escorted her from the boat. They both smiled at the chauffeur and made their way to the waiting motor.

"Robert? Is that a Rolls Royce?" Cora asked.

"It is, my love. I mean for this trip to full of only the best of everything." Robert looked at his wife and smiled, pleased that she was happy with his choice of transportation. Cora looked up at her husband and returned his smile.

"Then I can't wait to see where we will be staying. You are so mean not telling me." She gave him a cheeky grin and squeezed his arm.

Robert chuckled as he helped her into the car. "I wanted everything to be a surprise, Cora. It won't be long before your curiosity is satisfied." He climbed into the car and sat next to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Not long, my love."

The car pulled away from the docks and made its way through the streets of Paris. Cora found she was unable to take her eyes from the passing scenery and listened intently as her husband pointed out various sites of interest along the way. She always loved when he told her of things that interested him. His voice always took on an excited tone and made her feel warm inside. She squeezed his hand and let him wax lyrical on his knowledge of Paris.

The motor began to slow and Robert kept his eyes on his wife's profile as she took in the hotel. She put her hand to her chest and took in a deep breath then turned and gave him the biggest smile he thought he'd ever seen. She cupped his cheek with her hand and spoke quietly. "Robert it's perfect. Thank you." She placed a small kiss on his lips before turning to look at their hotel once more.

Robert, wanting to be the perfect gentleman, climbed quickly from the car and almost ran around it to open his wife's door before the chauffeur could get there. He held her hand and helped her from the car then folded it over his arm before leading her into the hotel.

"Welcome to the Ritz, Paris, Lord and Lady Grantham. We are honoured to have you stay in our hotel." The manager shook Robert's hand and smiled at Cora before walking them personally to their suite. Once he had gone over everything he felt necessary for them to know and the porters had left their trunks they took each other hands and stood in the middle of their plush sitting room.

"This is beyond perfect, my darling." Cora looked up into her husband's eyes and stepped closer to him. "Just as I wanted it to be, Cora. I'm pleased you like it." Cora shook her head. "I more than like it, Robert, I adore it. We are going to have _the _most wonderful fortnight of our lives." Robert lowered his forehead to hers and rested it there. "That was my plan. Let's hope nothing ruins it." Cora looked deep into her husband's eyes and sighed happily. "Nothing will as long as you are here with me." She closed her lips over his and pulled him into a deep tender kiss.

Robert sat in the chair and watched his wife as she busied herself with their trunks. "Will you let me help, Cora?" She shook her head. "I may not be accustom to having to do this but at least I know how." She smiled at him and stopped briefly. "Anyway, it makes me happy, Robert. However much I love our lifestyle I like to be able to take care of you when I get the opportunity." She placed his ties into the drawer and closed it softly then continued with his shirts. Robert shook his head and looked out of the window at the view from their suite. "We can take a walk when you've finished fussing." Cora stopped and sighed. "I am not fussing, Robert, I am simply hanging our clothes so they have less creases. Do you want to be seen in Paris in crumpled clothes?" Robert shook his head and continued to gaze out at the sights. "No, but I don't see why you can't just let a maid do it. I didn't bring you here to fuss over things you don't have to." Cora sighed once more and placed his last shirt into his wardrobe. She turned and walked over to him, placed both hands on his back and started to make gentle passes over it. "My impatient husband." She rested her head against his shoulder blades and slid her hands around his waist. "How I love you so." Robert looked down at her hands and smiled. "That's better." He said as he turned in her arms and mirrored her actions. "I prefer you taking care of me this way than making sure my clothes are hung up." She gazed up at him and smiled warmly. "You remind me of when we were younger when you get like this, Robert, always wanting more of my time." Robert lifted his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. "I can never get enough of you, Cora. That's why I brought you here. I want your undivided attention. No servants to direct. No estate to run. No grandchildren to entertain. Just you and I." He bent his head and kissed her gently before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss into a long passionate one.

Robert nodded to the manager as he led his wife through the foyer and out onto the streets of Paris. "Where would you like to go first, darling?" Cora shook her head a little and spoke excitedly. "Can we just walk and take in the sights and smells?" Robert chuckled. "We need to have a destination in mind, Cora. We can't just amble aimlessly around the streets of Paris." Cora stopped them and turned to him. "Why ever not? We did on our honeymoon." Robert laughed. "That was thirty five years ago. I imagine things might have changed somewhat since then." Cora nodded enthusiastically. "My point exactly, Robert. Let's go and discover Paris like we did when we were here last." As she said this she started to walk again but in a more determined fashion. Robert shook his head and grinned at his impetuous wife. "Whatever makes you happy, my love."

Robert and Cora walked the streets of Paris for what seemed to Robert like hours and hours. They discovered little backstreet cafes which Cora made Robert promise he'd bring her back to. They found boutiques that Cora spent also what seemed to Robert like hours and hours looking around. She even convinced him to buy her a new dress for their holiday which Robert was more than happy to do after many promises of what he might receive in return. They walked by the river, hand in hand and took every opportunity to steal a kiss. Cora convinced Robert to sample coffee with his croissant and laughed at the faces he made, finally giving in and letting him have tea. They shared pastries from a patisserie in the park and just took the opportunity to enjoy each others company without prying eyes or time restraints. Robert looked around many antiques shops for snuff boxes for his collection and was overjoyed to find a seventeenth century French box to add to it. Cora found a vase which she knew her mother in law would like so had it wrapped and sent home as a gift from them. They spent the whole day exploring the backstreets of Paris and enjoying every minute of it.

"Cora, it's getting late, we should get back to change for dinner." Cora, who was trying to make sense of the French newspaper her husband had bought, looked up. "Hmm, Robert?" He pointed to his pocket watch. "We should make our way back to the hotel, it's getting late." Cora closed the newspaper and pouted a little. "Must we? We've had such a wonderful day, Robert; can't we go back to one of the little cafes and eat there? Just this once?" Robert watched her and grinned when she smiled in her special way, knowing he couldn't resist. "Of course, my darling. Whatever makes you happy" They collected their purchases and wondered back, hand in hand, to a little café they'd seen earlier that day. They ate snails and frogs legs, and fed each other oysters. They drank wine and champagne and feasted on strawberries.

Robert, the happiest he remembered being for a long time, held his wife's hand as they strolled back in the moonlight to the hotel where they planned on finishing their night in the perfect way, both of them hoping this was just the start to a perfect fortnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora looked across at her husband as she sipped her coffee. "Robert? Look at me." Robert lifted his eyes that had been reading his morning newspaper and smiled. "Yes, Cora?" She chuckled and leant forward, lifting a stray piece of croissant from his tie and then wiping a few crumbs from his chin. "You seem to be letting these croissants get the better of you." Robert chuckled. "Well they are very messy. Why we can't have bacon and eggs, I'll never know." He looked back down at his paper and continued to read. "Because we are in Paris and not at home, darling." As she said this, Cora sighed a little. "I'm sure they'll have you some bacon and eggs brought up tomorrow morning if you request it. I just thought we should experience everything about being here, including the breakfast." She sipped her steaming hot coffee and gazed out at the park across the street. "What do you have planned for us today?" Robert kept his eyes on his paper and grunted. "Hmm?" Cora sighed again, this time a little louder. "Do you have anything planned for us today, darling? Or are you planning on reading that newspaper all day?" Robert, hearing the displeasure in his wife's voice, lowered the paper and smiled. "I thought we might visit the Louvre, Cora. I know how much you love museums." Robert grinned and waited for her reaction. Cora, knowing her husband all too well, kept her gaze on the park. "That sounds wonderful, Robert. I'll go and get myself ready." She placed her cup back onto the saucer and rose from her chair, bending and kissing his cheek before sashaying out of the room, knowing he would be watching her. Robert grinned to himself, stood and followed his wife into their bedroom. He stood in the door. "Do you really want to go to the Louvre?" Cora, looked at him in the reflection of the mirror, nodding as she sprayed a little of her favourite perfume on. "I do, darling. I know you want to go as well." She smiled at him and watched in the mirror as he approached her. He bent down and kissed the back of her neck, lingering to take in her scent. "Thank you, Cora." He straightened and retrieved his hat and coat. Cora stood and did the same. She walked over to him and leant up to kiss his cheek. "Just promise me we won't be in there all day?" Robert smiled and shook his head. "I promise." Cora took his arm as they made their way downstairs and out onto the streets of Paris.

Robert held Cora's hand tightly as he led her around the museum. Looking at everything he could and telling her all he knew on each exhibit. Cora listened to him intently, nodding when he looked at her and smiling, trying to show him how she was really enjoying herself, although after two hours of looking at armless sculptures she failed to stifle a yawn.

"Have you had enough?" Robert asked her. Cora shook her head and smiled. "You know how I love to hear you tell me about these things, Robert. It's just so busy. Might we rest a while?" Robert squeezed her hand and led her down the long hall towards the Mona Lisa, finding a vacant bench and sitting with her. They sat, hand in hand as Robert recalled his knowledge of the painting and the painter of it. Cora looked at it and listened to her husband's words.

"Robert Crawley?" Robert heard his name being said with a luxurious French accent. "Is that really you?" Robert's eyes fell on a woman, standing just to his side and smiling down at him. Robert let go of his wife's hand and stood, looking closely at the woman, trying to recall her name. His eyes roamed over her face, small memories coming back to him. "Clara Dubois? I don't believe it's really you." Robert offered her his hand but she scoffed and brushed it aside, going on her tiptoes to kiss both of his cheeks, twice. Robert blushed but kept hold of her upper arms. "I never thought I'd see you again. How long has it been?" Clara thought a while and answered him. "Eighteen eighty seven, so thirty seven years, but I knew it was you straight away. No one could mistaken those deep blue eyes of yours." Robert blushed again and was about to reply when Cora stood and took his hand from his old friends arm. "Aren't you going to introduce us, darling?" Cora shot the woman a glance before looking back at her husband. "Cora, this is Clara Dubois….." Before he could continue, Cora offered the woman her hand. "Lady Grantham. It's a pleasure." Clara smiled widely at Cora. "The pleasure is mine, Lady Grantham." She shook her hand enthusiastically. Cora stood closer to her husband and placed her hand around his arm but Clara took no notice and smiled at Robert. "What brings you to Paris, Robert? I never imagined I would see you again, not after all these years." Robert shifted slightly, aware of how close his wife had moved against him. "We are here on holiday, Clara, and had to come to see France's most famous possession again, especially now you have it back." Robert laughed as he said the last bit and nodded towards the Mona Lisa, Clara laughed with him. Cora, not knowing what her husband was talking about, laughed anyway. "We take extra special care of it now, Robert, it won't go missing again."

Robert and Clara spoke animatedly for what seemed like forever to Cora, until finally she'd had enough. "Robert, I'm feeling very hot. Might you take me outside for some fresh air?" Robert patted her hand but didn't look at her. "Of course I will, Cora." Clara smiled at him. "I should return to work." She smiled at Cora. "It was lovely to meet you, Lady Grantham. Maybe you would allow me to show you and Robert some more of Paris before you go home?" Cora was just about to say how kind it was for her to offer but they really wouldn't have the time when Robert spoke up. "What a very gracious offer, Clara. How about this evening? Then you'll allow us to buy you dinner." Clara nodded and leant up to kiss his cheeks again. "It's a date. I'll see you both this evening." She gave them both a wide smile before turning and walking back along the hall towards some offices, Robert watched her every step. Cora sighed and let go of her husband's arm. "Have you quite finished?" Robert looked back at her, his brow furrowed. "What do you mean, darling?" Cora started to walk towards the exit, really needing some fresh air now. Robert followed, knowing she wasn't happy with him.

Robert stepped out of the museum and looked for his wife on the street. He saw her and started to make his way towards her. "Cora?" He reached her and touched her upper arm. Cora shrugged her arm away and glared at him. "Would you mind telling me who she was and why you thought it okay to invite her to dinner while we are on our anniversary trip?" Robert, a little stunned at his wife's outburst, lowered his hand. "She's an old friend, Cora. Someone I haven't seen since before _we _met." Cora fumed. "I worked that much out for myself. I haven't lost the ability to use basic maths since breakfast." Robert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you going to continue to shout or will you let me explain?" He looked at her, hoping this wouldn't escalate. Cora turned and started to walk briskly back in the direction of their hotel, hoping he would follow.

Robert watched his wife start to walk away and sighed. He turned in the direction to follow her and started to walk, wanting to explain and apologise for being insensitive. Just as he started to walk a hand grabbed his arm. "Robert?" That unmistakable French accent was back. "Are you alright? Where is your wife?" Robert stopped and turned. "Clara. Cora is walking back to the hotel and I must try and catch up with her." He sighed as he said it and looked down at his shoes. Clara moved a little closer to him and spoke quietly. "I don't think she was too pleased to meet me. Have you never told her about us?" Robert's head shot up and he shook it violently. "No! I never saw the need to. What happened between you and I was before I met Cora. Why would I tell her?" He fidgeted uncomfortably and wiped his brow with his hand. Clara chuckled."Still my nervous little Englishman I see." She placed a hand on the front of his coat and smiled at him. "Would you not have acted the same way if the shoe were on the other foot? Women don't like surprises like that, Robert, especially when the woman in question thinks she knows everything there is to know about her husband. Oui?" Robert nodded and sighed. "Asking you along to dinner didn't help." He looked down at her hand and felt an overwhelming urge to touch it but resisted. "You should go and talk to her, Robert. Tell her everything. If she can't forgive you for something that happened before the two of you met then you know where I am if you need to talk." She leaned into him and brushed a kiss to his cheek, lingering longer than both of them knew was appropriate. Robert coughed nervously and took a step back. "I will do that, Clara. Thank you." He smiled and turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at her. "Did you never marry?" Clara shook her head. "No, Robert. I loved a young Englishman many years ago but he left me to go back to England. I never got over him." She gave him a rueful smile and indicated for him to go. Robert looked at her and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before turning and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Robert closed the door to the suite and quickly scanned the room. He couldn't see any sign of his wife. He looked towards the bedroom door and saw it closed. As he walked towards it he removed his hat and placed it on the table before knocking gently on the door. "Cora?"  
After waiting a few moments and not getting a response, he knocked again, a little harder. "Cora?"  
After waiting what seemed like forever he decided to just go in and confront her. He put his hand on the handle and pushed the door, surprised when he found it locked. Growing frustrated, he tried again and rattled the door.  
"Cora, let me in please?"  
"Go away!" was all he heard in a muffled voice.  
"Please, darling. We need to talk about this and not let it spoil our trip."  
Cora, who had crawled into her bed, crying, looked up at the door. "Robert, I have a headache and I just want to be left in peace."  
She wiped her eyes and laid her head down again. Robert continued to try the bedroom door.  
"I'm sorry you aren't feeling well, darling, but we need to talk about this and put it behind us. It can't come between us. Please, Cora!" Cora sighed and closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears.  
"Go away, Robert. I don't want to see you or talk to you right now. You will have to wait until I am ready. If you feel the need to pour your heart out to someone before then, I suggest you go and find your French lady. I'm sure she's more than willing to listen and comfort you."  
Robert let go of the door handle and took a step back, feeling like he'd taken a blow to the stomach. After a few moments he spoke quietly.  
"I will leave you in peace but I am not going anywhere. I will be out here when you are ready to listen to me."  
With that he turned and walked to the chair and slumped into it, holding his head in his hand.

Robert woke with a start, his head pounding, and pulled out his watch. He sighed loudly when he saw how late it was. He looked up at the bedroom door and his heart sank when he saw it still closed. He stood and slipped his watch back into his waistcoat pocket before walking to the door. He carefully tried the handle, not wanting to startle his wife if it opened, but felt his heart sink even further when he found it still locked. He turned and walked over to the window and stood, hands clasped behind his back and stared out at the park, a million thoughts jumping around his head.

After thirty minutes of standing, staring and thinking, he looked over at the well stocked bar in the corner. He unclasped his hands and walked towards it, sighing as he picked up a very expensive bottle of Macallan single malt and unscrewed the lid, pouring himself a large drink. He took a sip of the amber liquid and tensed a little as the whisky burnt his throat; he took the bottle and slumped back down into his chair.

Several drinks and a flood of tears later, he was startled when the bedroom door flew open. He looked up at his wife who was stood in the doorway, her arms clasped tightly around her middle, glaring at him.  
"All I can hear are your guilty sobs, Robert. What on earth do you have to cry about?"  
Feeling again like he'd been punched in the stomach he stood and swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"I'm sorry, Cora. I didn't mean to disturb you."  
He placed his glass down and tentatively stepped towards her. Cora held her hand up, indicating for him to stop.  
"I can smell the scotch from here, Robert. Stay where you are." Robert stopped and looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"Has your headache gone? Can I get you anything?"  
She shook her head.  
"I think you are in no fit state to help anyone other than yourself." She walked past him, careful not to get too close and went to the bar, pouring herself a large glass of water and drinking it down. Robert watched her every move, every drop of water that passed her lips. When the glass was empty she placed it down and turned to her husband.  
"If this trip is to continue then you need to tell me _exactly_ who _that woman_ is. No lies. No leaving things out. I need to know everything, Robert."  
Robert nodded and gestured towards the settee for her to sit. Cora shook her head.  
"I prefer to stand."  
Robert nodded and decided he should also stay standing, even though it was becoming more and more of a challenge with the whisky taking its effects on him.  
"You'll forgive me if I can't remember every little detail, Cora. It was a long time ago."  
Cora gave him a curt nod.  
"Tell me what you _do_ remember then."  
Robert cleared his throat and settled his eyes directly onto hers. "You know that I travelled Europe after finishing Eton, myself and a few friends. A gift from our father's for finishing college. We spent three months here in Paris experiencing the lifestyle. We stayed in a hotel and spent the days in the museums and…."  
Cora lifted her hand again, wanting him to stop.  
"I don't need to know your daily routine, Robert; I need to know how you met _her._"  
Robert nodded and started again.  
"Clara and I met in one of the bars we would frequent at night."  
Cora grimaced at his words.  
"Are you telling me she was a….?"  
Before she could finish her sentence he interrupted her.  
"Dear lord no! What do you take me for?"  
He shook his head and looked away.  
"She was a waitress."  
He sighed and looked back at her.  
"Anyway, we got to know each other on a more intimate basis after a few weeks. We both knew it wouldn't last. I knew my father's plans for me before I'd left Eton so I took an opportunity that was presented to me. I needed to experience life before I got tied down into what I thought would be just a marriage of convenience."  
He knew his words would sting so he stopped talking and took a few steps closer to her, now able to see the tears welling in her eyes. He spoke softly.  
"But I was wrong because I was lucky enough to marry the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and over the years she has become my best friend and the love of my life."  
He stopped inches away from her and wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her but knew from her body language that he probably shouldn't. Cora, heaved a deep sigh and managed to control her emotions. She lifted her wet eyes to his and spoke, her voice shaky.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before, Robert? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. You knew everything about me before our wedding night. Why do I always feel like I'm playing catch up with your life?"  
She leant back against the bar, overcome with emotion and needing to steady herself. Robert instinctively put his hands out to catch her and winced when she slapped them away. He took a step back but stayed close enough in case she needed him.  
"I never lied to you, Cora. You never asked me so I just assumed you knew you weren't my first."  
He lowered his eyes, feeling guiltier than ever before during their married life. Cora watched him and folded her arms across herself again.  
"Now I know why you didn't love me for the first years of our marriage. You should have told me, Robert. I deserved to know."  
She shook her head, unable to stem the flow of tears. His eyes shot up and almost glared at her.  
"Months, Cora. It was the first few months. Please don't make this into more than it was. I didn't love her, well….."  
He paused, wondering if he should say more.  
"I thought I did for a while, but surely if I had loved her then I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. Would I?"  
Cora pressed at her cheeks, trying to stop her tears and bit out at him.  
"You married me while still thinking of her!"  
She pushed past him and stumbled towards the bedroom, needing space between them. Robert, quick to her actions, spun around and managed to get hold of her waist, pulling her back against him. "Cora, please."  
He breathed against her hair and held onto her.  
"It was so many years ago, before we even met. You are the only woman to capture my heart truly."  
Cora, tired and not wanting to fight anymore slumped against him and let him hold her up.  
"You have to understand that even though it was all those years ago, Robert, it still hurts." She found the energy to turn in his arms and look up at him.  
"I know it's not like you've been unfaithful or anything. I just thought I knew everything there was to know about you."  
He sighed and tightened his hold on her.  
"You know everything that matters, Cora. My life before you was nothing. You are the one who's made me happy, made my life complete. I'd not change a thing about the last thirty five years."  
She continued to look up at her husband and watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. She reached up and wiped it away with her thumb then leant up and kissed his cheek.  
"Take me to bed, Robert. I'm so very tired."  
Robert nodded as he held onto her hand and led her through to the bedroom. He cared for her in ways he hadn't in a very long time, brushing her hair and helping with her nightly routine. When they were both changed, he led her to the bed and helped her settle before climbing in and cuddling up behind her.  
"I love you, Cora, more now than ever before. I hope we have another thirty five years together."  
He kissed her hair and slid his hand into hers, waiting for a response, but knew she was already asleep from the rise and fall of her body. He gently kissed her shoulder before closing his eyes and following her to dreamland.


End file.
